Atomic County
by bexpunkd
Summary: This is avery new and different meeting for Sandy and Ryan. Like supernatural different. And I mean literally supernatural.


Twisted Logic

Ryan tried his best to stay quiet and creep into his room without any hassle, but he didn't see the beer bottle lying on the floor. He did of course feel the excruciating pain that ripped up his foot and it was too late to stop the yelp of pain that came out.

A.J. instantly heard the yelp and came walking into the hall to see Ryan lying on the floor with a piece of glass sticking out of his foot.

"Where you been boy. I've been waiting for you. You were supposed to come straight back with my money."

"It's not your money" Ryan whispered through gritted teeth. His foot was killing him and he couldn't be bothered with A.J.

"What you say to me boy"

Ryan knew he was going to get a beating but he had already started why not finish.

"It's not your money mum worked for it you just use her. You're no good for her so piss off."

As soon as he said it though he knew he had gone too far but anger was swelling further and further. Recklessness was taking over.

A.J looked like he was going to burst with anger and aimed a punch to Ryan's face but Ryan blocked it. Ryan stood up careful not to put weight onto his bad foot. A.J aimed another punch and caught Ryan unexpected.

Ryan wavered and fall onto his back. The skin around his eye was already swelling and he couldn't see clearly out of it. But worse was still too come.

A.J aimed kicks at his stomach causing Ryan to gag with pain but he tried not to let it show. Some more kicks were aimed at his head and he struggled to not fall unconscious knowing what would happen. Anger was slowly building up again and he couldn't let it happen. Not after what happened last time.

A.J picked Ryan up by his hair and aimed more punches for his face. He muttered as he did and laughed slightly like a mad person.

"You're not so tough are you? Nah you're not and neither is your mother. Your mother belongs to me and I can do what I like with her and you."

He taunted Ryan some more before shoving him to the floor and turning to leave.

Ryan tried to suppress the waves of red hot anger rolling through him but it was too much. He slowly let go. Aware of what was to happen and knowing he had no control. He let go.

The new Ryan stood up and faced A.J who looked scared. This new Ryan wasn't hurt or scared. He wasn't panicking he was calm and angry. This new Ryan wanted revenge.

_Ryan rode the waves of hot burning anger all too aware of what was happening. He was going to kill A.J and he had no control. He just rode the waves and tried his best not to drown._

_He remembered the first time it had happened. It was his first day of High School. A boy he knew was being teased because of his glasses. Ryan couldn't understand how anyone could be so mean. Of course Ryan was angry the anger just went too far. The kid had been lucky he suffered a broken arm and leg and a serious concussion. Lucky because he hadn't died. When Ryan had woken up and became himself he found that he had been expelled and was to see a shrink. The shrink soon gave up complaining that he didn't talk and so was given up on._

_The next one hadn't been so lucky it had just been him and the guy. There was no one to break it up. When Ryan had woken up he found out the guy had died. It was all over the news. Nobody knew who the killer was though. Ryan knew, it was him, he had killed someone. No the other Ryan had. It took a week for him to convince himself that. After he had promised he would never let the other Ryan out ever._

_But he had and now he would have to suffer the consequences. Ryan rode the waves of red hot anger and tried not to drown._

Sandy Cohen Public Defender and S.N.D.I Agent drove his BMW through the streets of run down Chino. He was thinking about what he had to face. The horror he would have to face.

He had got the call at 5.30 in the morning just as he was about to go surfing. He dropped everything as soon as he heard what happened.

He stopped outside a rundown house in a rundown street. The house was surrounded by cop cars and ambulances.

Sandy sat in the car and took a deep breathe as he composed himself.

He stepped out the car and walked a few meters before he was meet by a man his own age.

"Ha Sandy I thought I should call you. It sounds like one of your kids. Have you heard of him?"

"No Harrison I haven't heard of him but I read his file and it sounds like another one. Thanks for calling me. Do you know where the kid is?"

"That's okay and the kids pretty messed up. He's around the back. He looks like he was beaten by the guy he killed. He's answered all the questions so far. They wanted to take him to the hospital but I thought you could take him to the institute and assess his injuries there."

"Yeah thanks again. And could you find his mother for me."

Harrison nodded before going to find Ryan's mother. Sandy headed off to find Ryan. He found him sitting with some officers in the living room. He watched Ryan from a distance trying to find out what the kid was like.

Ryan was sitting on the sofa between the officers his hands weren't handcuffed together but were splayed out on his lap. He was shaking and very pale as if someone had painted him white. Ryan's face gave no emotion but his eyes did. They were wide with panic and fluttered around the room. His breathing was quick and he looked like he wanted to run.

"Ha guys I can take it from here." He said as he went over. Both the guys stood and walked out of the room though Sandy could still feel their presence at the door. They weren't taking any chances with the kid.

"Hello Ryan I'm Sandy Cohen your defense attorney."

Ryan looked into his eyes and then looked back down at his shoe. He didn't say a word.

"Ryan do you think you could tell me what happened here." He said as he sat down.

Ryan's eyes darted to his and back down.

"I don't know" He said quietly and Sandy had to strain to hear it.

"You don't know."

"No I mean I don't remember."

"Ryan how can you not remember you killed this guy." Sandy said angrily but instantly regretted it.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat his eyes wide with panic and fear.

"Ryan can you tell me what you do remember." He said practically forcing it out calmly.

He watched Ryan for a moment. He watched Ryan open and close his eyes, he watched Ryan force his face into stone and he watched Ryan crumble.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened. A.J…A.J came at me. He was beating me and then he walked away. I was angry and scared and then I blacked out." Ryan stumbled over the words as tears streamed down his face.

Sandy nodded. His worst fear confirmed. He would have to take this kid away, away from his family and his life. He would have to take him to the Institute.


End file.
